When Violet was Caught
by baudelaire7
Summary: What happened when Violet was captured at Heimlich Hospital? This is what happened before the dreadful surgery she almost encountered. oneshot Rated PG13 just to be safe


Chapter One

Violet saw the file cabinet block the chute and shouted, "Leave me here! I'll meet you back in our filthy, cold, inappropriate home!" When she heard her siblings scuffling up the chute, she turned her attention to Esme, who was quickly making her way past the file cabinets to get to Violet. Violet had acted brave for her siblings, but now her fear was showing clearly.

She looked down at the basket of paperclips and thought furiously, even without her ribbon. Then a thought came to her. She quickly took a handful of paperclips and threw them into another aisle. Esme quickly went to that aisle and searched for the eldest Baudelaire, fooled by the trick. Violet smiled at how stupid Esme was. She rushed down a separate aisle, but to her dismay, Esme saw her and quickly went after her.

Violet ran for her dear life, but Esme had taken off her ridiculous heels and was able to catch up. She grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her towards her. Violet screamed as she attempted to wriggle from Esme's and realized she couldn't. Esme laughed evilly. "Let go of me!" Violet screamed.

"Ha! Why would I do such an out thing?" Esme asked. She squeezed Violet's arm with her sharp nails until it was bleeding. Violet cried out in pain.

"Get off of me!" Violet cried.

"_Get off of me!_" a figure standing in front of them mimicked. The figure laughed loudly and then grinned down at Violet. Violet's eyes grew wide with fear as she realized it was Count Olaf. He had finally caught her. "You stupid orphan! You should've known you were outmatched! You can't win! And now I'm going to make sure you pay for causing me all of this trouble, since the day you stepped in my home."

"But if you kill me," Violet said think quickly, "you'll never get your hands on the Baudelaire fortune." Olaf laughed again.

"But we can still get it from your brother and sister," he pointed out. "I have no use for you. So I'll get rid of you." Tears fell down Violet's cheeks and she went a little limp in Esme's grip. "Oh, what's this? Crying, are you?" Violet felt her rage build up. She glared at Olaf through tear filled eyes.

"You'll never find Klaus and Sunny," she stated firmly. "They will time and time again evade your grasp." Olaf scowled, but then grinned wickedly.

"I doubt that," he said. He then led Esme, who dragged Violet along, covering her mouth to make sure she couldn't get anyone's attention, to the Surgical Ward and finally to Room 922. They threw Violet in there and locked the door behind them. Violet was trembling. Olaf pushed her onto the gurney.

"I'm doing something very generous for you orphan," Olaf said, grabbing a syringe and filling it. "I'm going to give you an anesthetic. That way, you won't feel a thing. It'll also stop you from getting anyone to help you." Violet's hard was pounding as Olaf neared her. She was about to jump off the gurney and try to run to the door when Esme grabbed her arm and held it still.

Olaf quickly stuck the needle in her and injected her with the anesthetic. Violet let out a gasp of pain. Violet opened her eyes wide to try and keep herself awake. But the drug was already making her tired. Esme pushed her down against the gurney so she was lying down. "You won't succeed, Olaf," Violet said weakly as her eyes started to close.

Olaf and Esme merely laughed. Olaf threw her hair over her face to keep people from recognizing her. The last thing she saw was her hair before her eyes slowly fell shut.

_Violet was running now. Running from some unknown evil that was attacking from behind. When she turned around, she saw Olaf holding a long jagged knife. "Off with your head!" he was shouting._

_"No!" Violet cried and ran faster. She only stopped when she saw a building on fire in front of her. The building was her home. "Nooo!" Olaf laughed and she continued to run. She could've sworn she felt something nibble her neck. She flinched. Olaf's laughter was becoming louder and louder. Violet did not dare look back._

_She ran, ran, and ran. And then…_

Violet's eyes flickered open and she saw her brother and sister on the gurney with her. They were apparently steering the gurney through the hospital, running for their dear lives. _Well this is familiar_, Violet thought. She would have smiled if she could. Her siblings had not failed her. They had saved her life.

Violet tried to look around, but the drug still held her in her sleepy state. Everything was fogged. Klaus suddenly faced her. "Violet, wake up, please!" he cried. "You can help push!"

"I'm try…ing…." Violet murmured with all the effort she could muster. She squinted around. With the help of her siblings, she was going to live through this.


End file.
